caught_in_the_crossfirefandomcom-20200214-history
Hachu
Real Name: 'Hachu History Early Life Hachu was born and raised on Volkreg in the Forgotten Zone, her parents both died when she was younger being the eldest she had the responsibility to bring herself and her little sister Raku up on her own. Unfortunately, their world was conquered by ruthless warlords who were manipulated by the mighty leader of the Red Lantern Corps, Atrocitus. He was the one that plagued the land with death and destruction, the warlords were only his pawns. During the attack Raku's life was sadly taken.This act alone filled Hachu with enough rage to call upon her own Red Lantern Ring, as the ring placed itself upon her finger the rage only grew, turning her into a savage beast with only one thought on her mind, "revenge". Although Hachu was unlike many other of the Red Lanterns, from the moment the ring bonded to her she was still able to control her thoughts, from that moment she began planning the revenge of the little lost child called Raku. Appearance Hachu wears the basic Red Lantern Energy Suit which comes naturally with her ring, although it has been modified slightly to suit her appearance and personality. Her eyes glow red with rage, looking in to them directly for too long has the chance to cause blindness. Her hair whisps in the breeze like a roaring flame, it is also a blood red like the plasmic pools on Ysmault. Personality Hachu is a woman who cares not for her appearance and barely cares for others, although she will do anything to help out her friends.Due to her Red Lantern Ring she has to battle against her beast-like instincts on a daily basis although sometimes she loses the battle, the slightest nudge can send her off course onto a rampage, this makes her a woman not to be trifled with. Powers and Abilities *'Rage Plasma: Hachu can vomit plasma, which has been described as napalm and acid mixed together, it burns away at anything. It can be surmised that is the internal rages effect on the blood. These flames burn even in space. The effect it has on living beings allows it to ignite the flames of rage in a victims' blood and has the effect of burning through an energy aura of an opponent as well as corrupting other power rings depleting them at an accelerated rate and greatly weakening the structures they create. *'Energy Projection:' Her ring can be used to fire blasts of Rage energy. This power is unique as it takes the form of rage-energized blood. The ring can project this blood as a blast that has the effect of a concussive blast with high destructive capability. The weapon's power is more an indication of the Rage of the user, rather then their willpower. *'Energy Constructs:' Her ring can form constructs of Rage energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's rage. A Red Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the appropriate amount of rage necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of red energy, which is a tangible form of pure rage, and they exist only as long as a Red Lantern is fueling it with their rage. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the rage of the Red Lantern creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality. *'Force-Field:' Her ring can create various force-fields of various sizes and shapes to protect her and others around her. With the cosmic duties as a ring wielder, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force-field around the wearer, protecting her from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilised for the ring wielder. Theoretically, she could use the ring as her sole source of life support. The force-field seems to be created instantaneously, whether this is due to programming or an instinctive reaction from intensive training has not been established. *'Flight:' By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows her to fly at incredible speeds. *'Rage Infection:' The Red Power Ring is capable of infecting others with the rage of the Red Lantern, which can lead to them being converted to the the Red Lantern Cause. *'Rage Empowerment:' the Red Lantern ring is unique in that its base of power, Rage, can be manipulated by the ring user. A Red Lantern can detect the rage in the heart of others and by connection the heart that pumps that blood. The rage and hatred of a individual red lantern empowers their abilities as well as the rage and hatred of others. *'Black Lantern Resistance:' As the Black Lanterns favor attacking and killing their victims by ripping their hearts out, the Red Lanterns can survive the attack for as long as their wrath burns bright. Construct Transference: It has been said by Atrocitus that should a Red Lantern consume the blood of another Red Lantern who has learned to create energy constructs, they too will gain the ability to create them. Paraphernalia Equipment *Red Lantern Power Ring: Gallery